Une lettre est une prière
by LunaAna
Summary: KAT-TUN Akame BxB  Quand une personne refuse de vous voir ou de vous parler, une seule solution. Lui écrire une lettre.


Pairing : Akame des KAT-TUN.

Note : Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures. Je me suis aperçue en l'écrivant que ça devenait un Akame donc voilà, mon premier ^^ Il est pas très cohérent je crois.  
>Je suis ouverte toute critique ![size]

* * *

><p><strong>Une lettre est une prière<strong>

Tu sais, je n'arrive pas savoir quelle a été notre pire décision. Tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ou décider de sortir ensemble. Ou peut-être que c'était de se faire confiance. Enfin, regarde-nous. Tu flirtes avec d'autres juste sous mon nez. En fait, je suis même certain que jamais tu ne le ferais si je n'étais pas là pour le voir. Tu arranges les cheveux de ton ami et tout d'un coup je le déteste. Tu plantes un baiser sur la joue d'une fille, je n'ai qu'une envie, la frapper de toutes mes forces.  
>Mais jamais, jamais je ne te toucherais. Ceux que tu séduis, je les frapperais jusqu'à ce qu'ils se vident de leur sang sur le sol devant moi. Devant toi. Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait, tes petits gestes envers les autres, tes attentions délicates. Parce que jamais tu n'as les mêmes pour moi.<br>Je sais que je suis possessif. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux qu'avec toi. Tu me rends fou de jalousie. J'ai envie de t'enfermer dans mon appartement, que tu ne vois personne d'autre que moi, que tu ne penses à personne d'autre que moi. Et toi tu me regardes avec ton petit sourire en coin. Ton sourire diabolique. Et je tombe un peu plus amoureux à chaque fois. Dis-leur, toi ! Dis-leur que tu n'es pas ce petit ange ! Ils ne voient que la pureté en toi. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu as depuis longtemps déchu. Cette petite lumière de pure malice au fond de tes yeux, cette langue qui vient humidifier tes lèvres comme pour me narguer, me dire "Tu vois, elle a touché ces lèvres, mais toi tu ne peux pas." Comment peuvent-ils ne pas le voir ?  
>Quand nous rentrons enfin, que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour t'ignorer toute la journée, ignorer ton manège et ton sadisme, que tu sais que je suis à bout, encore une fois, que mon sang bout dans mes veines, tu t'appuies nonchalamment conte le mur et tu me regardes avec ton petit sourire victorieux, ton sourire pour qui les saints se damneraient sans hésiter. Mais tu sais, moi je ne suis pas un saint. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme que tu as pris dans tes filets. Alors je me défends comme je le peux.<br>Il n'y a qu'à moi que tu te confies, je le sais. Tous tes sombres secrets, tout ton passé, je suis le seul à les connaître. Tout ce que tu préférerais oublier, tout ce dont tu veux à tout prix te souvenir, tu m'as tout dit.  
>Comme je ne suis pas capable d'effacer ton sourire à coups de poings, je le fais avec des mots. Tous ces mots que tu m'avais confié dans un chuchotement au coeur de la nuit, je te les crache au visage. Et j'arrive enfin à effacer cet air supérieur que tu aimes tant afficher. Cette moue satisfaite qui me fait te désirer encore plus, toujours plus. A tel point que je ne sais plus contre quoi je me bats. Contre toi qui me fais du mal ? Ou contre ce sourire qui m'empêtre encore un peu plus dans ta toile ?<br>Alors tu cries. Et tu pleures. Tu rends coup pour coup. Je crie. Je ris aux éclats, comme le fou que je suis. Je rends coup pour coup. Les objets volent. Je me demande encore comment nous faisions pour ne pas tous les casser. Sous le coup de la colère et de la peine, nous nous rapprochions petit à petit l'un de l'autre. La soir se commençait avec chacun d'entre nous un bout de la pièce. Pourtant nous finissions toujours au milieu du salon, nos nez se touchant presque tellement nous étions proches. Mais jamais nous n'en venions aux mains. C'était notre limite, en quelque sorte. Ou peut-être que nous nous aimions trop pour cela. Alors quand nos yeux lançaient des éclairs et que nos nez se touchaient presque, que nous étions bout de souffle d'avoir tant crier, je cédais. Cédais à l'emprise constante que tu avais sur moi. Celle que tu augmentais tout au long de la journée. Celle qui me poussait à t'ignorer toute la journée, par peur de ne plus pouvoir résister. De ne plus pouvoir te résister.  
>Mais au final, je perdais tout contrôle et me jetais violemment sur tes lèvres. Comme si elles pouvaient me sortir de cette folie dans laquelle tu me plongeais. Invariablement, nous finissions au lit, laissant des débris sur notre passage, récoltant des bleus contre les murs.<br>Si tu me rendais fou de jalousie et de désir, c'était pour être sûr que jamais je ne te quitterais, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Mais sais-tu ? Je ne serais jamais parti.<br>Parce que j'étais le seul à savoir comment te faire mal. J'aurais détruit le premier qui aurait essayé de te blesser.  
>Parce que j'étais le seul à savoir ce qui te rendait heureux. Et que le soir, quand nous avions enfin réussi à calmer nos respirations, quand nous reposions dans le lit, empêtrés dans les draps, nos jambes entrelacées et nos fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre, c'était à moi que tu te confiais, c'était avec moi que tu rigolais.<br>Parce que quand nous sortions enfin du lit, poussés par la faim dans la cuisine, c'était avec moi, et seulement avec moi, que tu flirtais outrageusement. Maintenant dis-moi.  
>Dis-moi pourquoi j'en suis réduit à donner une foutue lettre à une amie qui te la donnera pour moi ?<br>Dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas te dire tout ça en face ? Je te le crierais, je te le chuchoterais dans le noir, si seulement tu voulais bien me voir.  
>Tu avais peur que je parte. Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé l'occasion de te retenir. Pourtant, sois sûr que je l'aurais fait. Mais tu ne préviens jamais, c'est ça ?<br>Je ne sais même pas comment te retrouver, quand tu as interdis à tout le monde de m'aider.  
>Je m'ennuie sans toi. Reviens.<br>Je sais bien que nous n'avions pas la relation la plus équilibrée. Mais ça fonctionnait pour nous, nan ? C'est ce que je croyais, en tous cas.  
>Ma vie est vide sans toi.<br>Je sais que je t'ai blessé. A plusieurs reprises. Souvent, en fait. Tu me l'as d'ailleurs bien rendu. Mais cette douleur, même maintenant, je la chérie. Parce que c'était toi qui m'apaisais ensuite.  
>Tu me manques, Kazu.<br>Reviens.


End file.
